


Shizuru Se Viste De Santa

by Dan_tiger_lion



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_tiger_lion/pseuds/Dan_tiger_lion
Summary: Shizuru se disfraza para darle una sorpresa a su hija





	Shizuru Se Viste De Santa

Natsuki estaba reflexionando para que cocino la cena para la navidad si Shizuru no iba a llegar a la cenar con ella y con su hija un día antes fue a la casa de Mai para que le diera alguna receta para la cena que iba ser en navidad para que al final llamara Shizuru que no podrá llegar a la casa en la noche aún recuerda las palabras que Shizuru le dijo a Natsuki

Flasblack

Shizuru: Kannina Natsuki pero no llegare a cenar

Natsuki: Por que

Shizuru: Por que salió algo mal en la empresa y papa requiere de mi ayuda no sé si podre llegare a dormir ya sé que es navidad hoy

Natsuki: Pero se lo prometiste a Shizuki que ibas a llegar del trabajo para pasar la navidad con nosotras

Shizuru: Si lo sé pero por favor dile que la quiero y que me perdone

Natsuki: Yo le dijo aunque no creo que le agrede el mensaje

Shizuru: Lo sé pero gracias luego nos vemos te quiero

Natsuki: Igual yo

Final Flashblack

En eso que Natsuki estaba pensando no se dio cuenta que su hija la estaba hablando

Shizuki: Mamá, mamá

Natsuki: Eh que pasa

Shizuki: Que tienes

Natsuki: Nada

Shizuki: No ha llegado mama Shizuru

Natsuki: Todavía no, no creo que llegue a cenar con nosotros

Shizuki: Pero por que

Natsuki: Porque algo salió mal en la empresa y tiene que arreglarlo con tu abuelito

Shizuki: Pero me prometió que íbamos a cenar las tres no es justo

Natsuki vuelve a pensar

Flashblack

Shizuki: Ya te vas a trabajar mama Shizuru

Shizuru: Y Shizuki

Shizuki: Me prometes algo

Shizuru: Que es

Shizuki: Me prometes que llegaras temprano a cenar con nosotras

Shizuru: Claro que si Shizuki bueno me tengo que ir ya se está haciendo tarde

Shizuki: De acuerdo te quiero

Shizuru: También yo

En eso Shizuru se despide y le da un beso en la frente de Shizuki y uno a Natsuki en la boca

Finflashblack

Natsuki sale de su trance cuando Shizuki sale corriendo de la sala y llorando en eso tocan la puerta y Natsuki abre la puerta

Natsuki: Si quien es

Papá: Jo jo jo

Natsuki: Papá

El que toco la puerta era Santa Clous pero Natsuki no sabe que era Shizuru disfrazada de Santa

Santa: Esta es la familia Fujino Kuga

Natsuki: Si porque lo pregunta

Santa: Porque la señorita Fujino me mando a que dejara estos regalos

Natsuki: A ya veo pero pase el árbol está en la sala

Santa: Jo jo jo muchas gracias

Santa: La señorita Fujino dijo que tenía una hija pero que en estos momentos esta triste

Natsuki: Específicamente si esta triste ya que Shizuru le prometió que iba a llegar temprano pero le salió algo urgente en el trabajo

Santa: Ya veo donde está la pequeña Shizuki

Natsuki: Esta en su habitación voy por ella

Mientras Natsuki va por Shizuki a la habitación Shizuru disfrazada de Santa acomodaba los regalos

Natsuki: Aquí esta Shizuki Santa

Santa: Jo jo jo hola pequeña

Shizuki: Hola

Santa: En el árbol están los regalos que tu querias

Shizuki: Gracias

Mientras que Shizuka iba hacia el árbol y al ver los regalos decide abrirlos y en eso dice

Shizuki: Son los regalos que yo quería pero yo quería que mama Shizuru estuviera aquí con nosotras

Santa: Sobre eso ese es otra sorpresa

Natsuki se le queda viendo a los ojos de Santa que eran rojos intensos como la de su amada en eso dice

Natsuki: - Algo extranada - Shizuru

Shizuru empieza reírse y se quita el disfraz

Shizuru: Si

Shizuki: Madre Shizuru

Shizuki es la avienta tiene Shizuru

Shizuru: Te gustaron los regalos Shizuki

Shizuki: Si

Shizuru: Que bien

En eso Natsuki habla

Natsuki: Pero como y el trabajo

Shizuru: En realidad no había ningún problema en la empresa

Natsuki: Pero la llamada

Shizuru: Cuando te dije eso por teléfono tenía un plan perfecto como llegar a casa y por eso invente eso les quería dar una sorpresa y por eso me disfrace de Santa

Shizuki: Quienes fueron los renos

Shizuru: Tus abuelos jajaja

Natsuki: Involucrastes a tus padres Shizuru

Shizuru: Si jajaja

Natsuki: Que Barbara

Shizuru: Y a mucha honra jajajaja

Shizuki: Mama ya tengo hambre

Shizuru: Ya pasamos a la mesa

Natsuki: Si

En ese momento Shizuru dice

Shizuru: Feliz navidad

Shizuki: Feliz navidad Mama

Natsuki: Feliz navidad

En eso Shizuru le da un beso apasionado a Natsuki se separaron para irse ahora si a la mesa donde estaba la cena ya lista y Shizuru cargaba a Shizuki está muy entretenida con la muñeca sin darse cuenta que hacían sus madres.


End file.
